


Distrazioni in cucina

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zingareschi sentimenti [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cooking, M/M, PWP, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sanji riesce a occuparsi della cucina in qualsiasi situazione, anche la più impensata.





	Distrazioni in cucina

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest:  
> One Piece; Sanji/Zoro; Sanji vorrebbe cucinare, ma Zoro continua a toccargli il sedere.

Distrazioni in cucina

 

Sanji ispirò rumorosamente dalla sua sigaretta e raggiunse Zoro con un calcio. Lo spadaccino lo parò con la spada e si spostò di fianco.

“Tutto qui, cuocastro?” lo sfidò.

Sanji digrignò i denti e tornò a girare la frittata, facendola volare dalla padella.

“Lasciami cucinare, maledetto!” sbraitò. Si piegò in avanti e fece cadere la cenere della propria sigaretta nel lavandino.

Zoro gli passò le mani sotto il grembiule e gli slacciò i pantaloni.

Sanji sollevò la padella, si voltò e lo raggiunse con una serie di calci, facendolo indietreggiare.

“Sto cucinando!” ululò. Le sue iridi azzurre brillarono e dentro di esse apparvero delle fiamme, ma solo un occhio era visibile. L’altro era coperto da una frangetta bionda.

Zoro ghignò.

Sanji espirò rumorosamente e si voltò, rimise la padella sul fuoco.

Zoro gli abbassò i pantaloni ed iniziò a palpargli il sedere.

Sanji socchiuse le labbra a cuore, deglutì rumorosamente e si voltò. Tentò di colpire Zoro con un calcio al viso, quest’ultimo glielo bloccò all’altezza del suo viso, tenendogli la gamba alzata.

Sanji lo raggiunse con una testata al petto, Zoro perse la presa. Sanji si voltò di scatto e si affrettò a mettere la frittata in un piatto. Oliò nuovamente la padella vi mise di sopra una fetta di carne.

Zoro tornò a palpargli il sedere, questa volta riuscendo a fargli sfuggire un gemito.

“Rovinami la cucina, testa ad alga, e sarai un uomo morto” lo minacciò Sanji.

“Allora tu continua a cucinarmi, qui dietro faccio io” disse Zoro. Gli abbassò i boxer, lasciandogli i glutei nudi e li percorse con le dita callose.

Rivoli di sudore scivolarono lungo il viso di Sanji, il suo unico occhio scoperto era arrossato e la sua pupilla dilatata.

Sanji salò la frittata e fece girare la carne di maiale, il suo grasso si squagliava, facendola sfrigolare. Man mano che girava una zuppa, aggiungendo altre spezie, avvertì l’indice di Zoro avvicinarsi alla fessura tra i suoi glutei.

Sanji gorgogliò rumorosamente e sporse il bacino all’indietro, mentre Zoro lo penetrava con l’indice. La sua vista si appannò, ma riuscì a mettere la fetta di carne in un altro piatto. Controllò il tremito delle proprie mani, riuscendo a tagliare della verdura lavata. Le sue labbra, al contrario, fremevano e i suoi gemiti risuonavano nella cucina, coprendo il rumore delle cose che bollivano o lo sfrigolare che proveniva dalla padella.

Zoro entrò anche con un altro dito, continuando ad accarezzargli il gluteo con l’altra mano. Con la stessa mano si liberò dai pantaloni e dai boxer, sentiva la propria eccitazione bruciargli.

Sanji riuscì a non cadere in ginocchio, il viso accaldato, teneva i glutei sporti verso lo spadaccino. Lavò rapidamente la padella e vi mise il burro, nel frattempo accese il forno.

Indietreggiò e Zoro ne assecondò il movimento, Sanji aprì il forno e vi mise una teglia con dei biscotti crudi. Mentre chiudeva il forno, Zoro fuoriuscì con le dita e lo penetrò con un colpo secco del bacino. Sanji si sporse a fatica, mentre l’altro continuava a prenderlo, e spense i vari fornelli.

Zoro gli tenne i fianchi, sostenendolo quando Sanji rischiò di rovinare contro la cucina e continuò a prenderlo. Lo fece suo sentendolo gemere, ansimare e man mano urlare.

 Sanji venne, sporcando di sperma il grembiule che ancora indossava e le proprie gambe.

Zoro aumentò il ritmo, lo fece mettere a gattoni sul pavimento, gli spalancò le gambe e lo sentì invocare il suo nome. Ghignò ed iniziò a morderlo in diversi punti della schiena, arrossandogli la pelle.

Venne a sua volta quando il timer del forno trillò. Scivolò fuori da Sanji, che si abbandonò ansante sul pavimento. Zoro gli sollevò la testa prendendolo per i capelli e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Grazie per il pasto, cuocastro. Sei sempre buonissimo” mormorò. Gli baciò il collo e lo issò, lo prese tra le braccia e lo portò fino a una sedia. Ve lo fece accomodare, chiudendogli le gambe.

“S-se… qualcosa si è rovinato… ti ammazzo…” esalò Sanji.

“Tanto era tutto immangiabile già da prima” disse Zoro. Si rivestì e abbandonò la cucina.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Cold – Jorge Mèndez.


End file.
